


Dief Kisses (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Inspired by Dead Men Don’t Throw Rice. Dief kisses Fraser





	Dief Kisses (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPcYOEtijIZntzIKzefWAaMsPlDwcU-kWgwJYKsA58kGJff0k9-fFERqGLDkNx70A?key=MjduWlA3ZEp0U1p1dmoxeGJCelBxOHBJYWtmS053&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
